HTF Bleach Shots
by Arcew
Summary: Summary: a series of one-shots about your favorite htf as a Soul Reaper for the Soul Society as Squad 15. Follow them as they go on whacky adventures to rediscover themselves. Rated T for now... Will contain all characters but I like Disco Bear the most, so Disco Bear going to get some fan-love on this one.
1. Story Info

HTF Bleach Shots

_**Summary:**_ a series of one-shots about your favorite htf as a Soul Reaper for the Soul Society as Squad 15. Follow them as they go on whacky adventures to rediscover themselves.

_**Arthurs Note: **_Takes place after **Bleach: The legend of Squad 15** (in the works at this time) which Pop, Mole, and Lumpy are the only ones to remember their past as Soul Reapers and the rest have no memory. So yeah, this is a sequel to that story and I know I am supposed to have the main story first… but things have gotten mixed up for me and I wanted to do some one-shots while my other stories where on hold (writers block). I will make **Bleach: The legend of Squad 15 **at a later time but for now enjoys a series of one-shots.

Ichigo and the gang know of the htf… and htf characters are still there fuzzy selves while Ichigo and his friends are human.

Chapters will be named… Some Chapters will take place in a different time line {the past, present, or future} so chapteres will be marked like this: (Chapter name)-[past] or (Chapter name)-[present] or (Chapter name)-[future].

Also, feel free to request anything for future chapters.

_**I do not own Bleach or Happy Tree Friends! This is the only time I will state that!**_


	2. Cub's Big Adventure Part 1

Cub's Big Adventure

**Chapter Summary:** Cub wanders around the grounds of the Soul Society by himself… what could go wrong.

_Stats:_ One-shot… for now

_**Arthurs Note: **_I know I should start out with Disco, but I thought this would be cuter… and also, I forgot to state in the story info that Pop is Squad 15's caption, Disco Bear is lieutenant, Mole is first chair, and Lumpy is second chair. Disco is also an Arrancar, as it shows in the story cover…

Cub watched as his dad talked with Kenpachi Zaraki (or Kenny as Cub knows him by), caption of squad 11, and Yachiru Kusajishi, a pink haired girl sitting on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"For the hundredth time… I AM NOT GOING TO FIGHT YOU!" The tan bear in the red leisure cap stated bringing his hand to his face "Don't you have more important things to be doing right now?"

"No." The tall man stated flatly "I'm bored and I have heard that you were strong…" a grin grew on his face "So I wanted to see if that rumor was true."

Pop could only look up at the man (being that he only reached about 3'5") with an irritated glare "… I won't know peace until you fight me… right?"

"In some way…" Stated Kenpachi.

"Very Well, better to get it over with now that to be bothered with it later…" Pop rubbed the back of his head. He looked over to Cub. "Can Yachiru watch Cub while we battle?"

"Of course I can silly." Stated the pink haired child as she hopped from Kenpachi's shoulder. "We'll watch as Kenny beats you easily."

"Actually, I was hoping for you would sit here with my son till we got back." Pop stated.

"But I want to see Kenny fight!" the little girl exclaimed.

Just then, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki came walking by.

"I know, I'll ask them to watch the baby!" Yachiru stated as she stopped the two "You two watch baby while we fight. SEE YA!" Kenpachi was quick to grab Pop as he and Yachiru sped away.

The two soul reapers where confused…

"What do you think lieutenant Yachiru meant by that?" asked Kiyone.

"I'm not sure… But knowing caption Kenpachi, he wanted to fight that new caption." Replied Sentarō.

They stood there thinking about that moment when they saw Cub walking in front of them. The little cub looked up at the two Soul Reapers. Both Kiyone and Sentarō looked at the cub with confusion at first…

"Oh, that new caption has a son… I think we were just put on babysitting duty." Replied the dark blond girl.

"Sorry but I'm not going to babysit some animal-thing…" Stated the black haired man "Besides, we are late for the squad meeting." He said as he flash-stepped away.

Kiyone looked down at the cub, they had been given a duty to watch a child… she could not just ignore it… 'What would the caption say if I left this child here?' she thought to herself. She picked Cub up and used flash-step to fallow Sentarō.

Jūshirō Ukitake awated for the last of his members to arrive. Soon Sentarō and Kiyone arrived, with Cub in Kiyone'a arms.

"Sentarō Kotsubaki…" stated Sentarō…

"… and Kiyone Kotetsu…" Kiyone stated…

"REPORTING!" they said at the same time.

Cub giggled as he looked at the white haired caption.

"I am sorry that we are late caption, we got stopped by lieutenant Yachiru and caption Kenpachi sir." Sentarō Reported.

"And why where you stopped?" Jūshirō asked calmly.

"It was to watch over the new captions son." Answered Kiyone showing Cub to the caption.

"Oh, it's you." Smiled Jūshirō as he pet Cub on the head, in which Cub gave a giggle.

"Um… sir, you know this… child?" asked the blacked haired man.

"Why Yes, this is Cub, Pop's son." Stated the caption as he plucked the giggling child from the woman's arms. "Captio Kimura and squad 15 take turns sharing duty in caring for him." Jūshirō smiled.

"So what type of animal is he?"

"He is a bear cub." Replied the caption.

Both Kiyone and Sentarō looked surprised for a moment.

"Now then…" stated the caption as he handed Cub back to Kiyone "This is what is being asked of us…"

"So let's go over the job that the caption has given us…" stated Sentarō as the three of them (Sentarō, Kiyone, and Cub) got in a circle. "He wanted us to look for souls in this area." Sentarō pointed to a map.

Squad 13 was asked to look for lost souls in a large area from a resent disaster storm. The squad divided into groups of three to four member teams.

"Um, Sentarō… that looks like one of them fair grounds with rides and games…" stated Kiyone "I don't think there will be any souls there."

Sentarō looked closer at the map. "Your right… but why would the caption send us there?" he then heard a 'la la la' and looked at the small bear cub. "… on second thought, don't answer that."

"Well, we should get started then." stated Kiyone as she stood up, the little cub giggling. She flashed-stepped away to their destination.

"right behind you Kiyone." Stated Sentarō as he flashed-stepped as well.

_**To be continued…**_

**End chapter notes**: I decided that Pop (and the rest of the squad's) last name would be KIMURA meaning "Tree Village". Also sorry this chapter is so short; I was running out of imagination to continue. I don't know how many chapters Cub's Big Adventure will have but for now I hope you liked it… also please let me know if any character is ooc or if I got something wrong, I am going by the anime Bleach and not the manga.


End file.
